


The Centaur Colony's Hope

by Bookworm_and_Brits



Series: The Centaur Colony's Hope [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, centaur sex, horse sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm_and_Brits/pseuds/Bookworm_and_Brits
Summary: Velma was an Animagus.  She ventured too deep into the Forbidden Forest in her form.  She is caught but they do not know she is a witch.





	The Centaur Colony's Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I had no internet and this story jumped into my head. It is a series of one chapter stories. Enjoy!

Being an animagus was a joy.  Velma’s form was of a horse.  She would run through the Forbidden Forest at midnight.  She felt free in this animal form of hers.  She rarely met another magical creature, except the occasional thestral and they were never bothered by her.

 

Feeling adventurous, she delved deeper into the Forbidden Forest.  She knew the dangers as a student but not as an animagus.  She trotted along a path.  Not realising she had walked into centaur territory.  In her form, she enjoyed eating lush grass.  Tonight, she found the perfect patch.  She made a note of where it was for next time.

 

“Well well.”  A voice spoke behind her.  She jerked up and turned to see a centaur stalking towards her.  He took in a deep breath.  “Oh!  Definitely in heat.”

 

Shit, she thought to herself.  She was too.  She stamped her hoof to warn him off and threw her head up.

 

“Hush girl.”  His hands up in defence.  “My name is Magorian.  I am not the only one hunting you.  My whole herd are searching for you.  We could smell you for miles off.”

 

Velma had no idea her ovulation period would heighten in her horse form.

 

Magorian circled her and growing hard.  “Such a beauty.”  His hand rubbing over her back and rump.  “We have no females in my colony.  We sometimes have to wait decades before a luscious female comes to our attention.”

 

She felt herself wanting him.  She stayed still and flicked her tail to the side.  Inviting him to take her.  Velma wanted this to happen.  She lowered her head to show her submission to the alpha.

 

“Good girl.”  Throwing himself over her, thrusting forward to find that delectable spot.  He eventually found it and began pushing his huge cock inside her.  “Yes!”  He groaned.

 

Multiple hooves stamped towards them.  They had been found.  “Bravo Magorian!”  Someone shouted at him as he thrust harder into the mare.  Well he thought she was a mare.

 

He let out a roar as he finished inside her.  Streams of his seed filling her womb.  His cock softened and he jumped off her.  “She was very eager.  It has been a long time since a mare has entered our territory.”  He walked to her head and stroked her gently.

 

Velma panted in her horse form.  She felt so full and claimed.  She nudged up to him, feeling his warm torso under her snout.  Her magic intensified and she felt herself change.

 

“Ah!”  Magorian laughed.  “A student.  Well, you were.”  Taking her face in his.  “A rare thing to happen.”

 

“What?”  Velma gasp and looked down at herself, behind her.  “How?”  She gasped.  She had changed into a centaur.  Her torso naked.  Her hair long down her back.

 

“It happens.  A magical horse can become a centaur.  But this is a first.  A human to become a centaur.”  He smirked down at her.  “Well, we have been needing a female in our colony for a while.”  Kissing her hotly.  “You belong to us, witch.  You will help bring the next generation into our lives.”


End file.
